


Interesting piece of news

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A tinny bit of angst, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, But very very tinny, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Memories, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: As Alex and Maggie share the comfort of preparing to dinne in together, the TV is on and some sort of news program is playing. One of the stories shown on TV strikes a chord with past experiencies for one of our lovely ladies.It's mostly just fluff. It also touches on topics that I think are relevant (such as autism spectrum, diversity, respect).





	Interesting piece of news

"Turn up the volume, babe."

Maggie's voice comes from the dinning table, where she is setting up dinner, coming and going from the kitchen counter, where some wonderfully smelling stew is resting.

You are sitting on the sofa, with the TV remote by your side. The TV is on, with a show about recent stories which do not often make the main stream news. You are not paying much attention, really, as Kara has been sending you cute puppy pics and you are just sharing some chat-sister-bonding time with your sister over the phone.

Currently, a middle aged woman is being interviewed. She is talking rather enthusiastically about a bunch of new schools specialized on ABA theraphy for kids within the autism spectrum which just opened in main cities around the country.

You never knew that Maggie was particularly interested in education or any such topics, but you turn the volume up, and start to pay attention to the piece of news. Maggie comes by your side, sitting on the arm of the sofa. You place your arm around her waist while you keep listening to the knowledgable woman on TV.

You both keep listening to the woman (Professor Weiss as it turns out) speaking about the considerable proportion of the population living within the autism spectrum, and how a specilized education, as the one the ABA theraphy offers, would help them better understand and interact with the rest of the population ("neurotipical" is the term she uses). Hence, the woman explains, they become better able to fulfil their own needs and dreams, living a more satisfactory life.

When the piece of news finishes, Maggie turns to you, as you squeeze her waist, and look up at her with loving eyes. She looks as if there's something on her mind.

As she seems ready to talk to you, you decide to mute the TV, just as a reporter starts taking about some regional politician and plans for new railway lines.

"Do you remember Adrian?" Maggie starts.

Of course you remember. Adrian was the one person who stood by Maggie's side in what was probably the toughest moment of her life. One of the only two people Maggie could rely on when she felt most broken. Someone who cared for her when she felt she didn't deserve any care.

Of course you remember. And, even though you don't know him personally, you are eternally grateful for his role in Maggie's life.

Your reply is a tad more simplistic, though. "Sure. Your mate from high school." _Who stood by your side, no matter what everyone thought, when the word got out that you were a dyke. A relatively popular kid in school too._ "What's up with him?".

"Well, he was quite popular because he was quite good at football. He'd play all the time. He knew all the stats from every team, too, so he could predict quite well the chances of each team winning a match. But he... He was never quite good at understanding jokes. He would get scared when a teacher made a threat that all of us knew was just for show, and would never actually happen." Maggie remains lost in thoughts and memories for a second.

"He was a great kid." She smiles at that. "But you could see his mind worked a bit different to the way most of ours did."

"One day, bullies had been particularly cruel, and I had passed by Eliza Wilkie holding hands with some boy and looking at me disgusted. I was over my head and couldn't hold it. I went to a hidden corner to cry and of course Adrian came after me. He often looked like he had no idea what to say. But he sat next to me. And that helped, knowing there was someone who actually wanted to be next to me."

"So I didn't really want to talk about my awful day, and I needed some conversation to distract my thoughts. My inhibitions low as they were and my brain only half functioning after all I had gone through, I said something I probably wouldn't have, if I had felt alright."

"I just started talking without thinking. 'Why are you like that, Adrian? You never joke, you never look me in the eye, you don't even like handshakes.' As soon as I said it, I thought 'That's it, I've lost my only friend. Well done, Maggie'."

"But Adrian didn't seem offended. As I learned, he tended to take words at face value."

"Adrian just looked in my approximate direction and answered. 'There's this thing... The doctors call it Asperger's. It just means my brain is wired a bit differently.' And he gave me a small smile at that."

"That, somehow, made me care about Adrian even more. I tried to learn a bit more about Asperger's. Since then I have been interested in Asperger's, and the autism spectrum as a whole."

Maggie looks like she is done talking. You don't want the silence to become too long, try to make sure she doesn't get to feel self concious in anyway.

"Do you keep in touch?" You ask, keeping it light. And you also make sure to keep holding Maggie, a little tighter, by the waist. You love her, you really do, and you know how hard it is for her to share bits of her past or feelings. You want her to feel comfortable, always. Each time she opens up and talks about herself a bit, you fall a little harder for her. She's just an amazing woman, and you keep in awe at everything Maggie.

"Not really, no. It is hard for him to keep in touch through long distance. He told me that after the first summer holidays we spent as best friends, when I kept writting to him throughout summer, but he wrote to me only once during that time." Maggie breathes for a second and turns to look into your eyes (she had been staring at the void for a bit there). "... I just want him to be happy, you know?"

"I know babe." You say as you lightly cup Maggie's face with your hand and brush your thumb over her cheek.

After a moment of comfortable silence, you speak again. "I like that we know about the different aspects of diversity, you know?" Your cheeks turn pink for a moment "I always thought, if I, if we now, well... If we got to have kids..." You trail off for a moment, but you really want to finish the sentence, share the thought "I would like to make sure we'd embrace them in all their diversity, which ever that may be. I always want them to feel accepted, you know? Enhanced, supported, valued in all their similarities and differences."

You have shifted to look downwards while you spoke, but you look up now, into Maggie's eyes, the love of your life, the future other mom of your children, if you decide to increase your family that way. And all you can see in her eyes is adoration, such profoud love, such sense of happiness to be by your side, that you can't help but smile, and match the grinn of her face with one of your own.

After a short breath, during which she takes a lock of your short hair in her hand and places it behind your ear (though it falls down again), she says, soft and loving "We'll do that, Alex. We'll make sure they are loved." And then she softly presses her lips against yours for a reasuring kiss that tastes of all the firsts together that your future holds.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have a similar experience to what Maggie has in this fic (a relevant person in my past was part of the autism spectrum), but I do not claim to be an expert in any way! So if you strongly disagree with anything as presented here, or you believe it could be offensive in any way, please, just let me know.


End file.
